A Certain Dark and White World
by Sargent Crash
Summary: The world was changing. To something peaceful. With no strife to be had or fights or wars. Tranquil and serene like a portrait. Almost perfect some would say. So what was the flaw in this beautiful picture? One-Shot.


**So... This is a bit different from what I usually post. In fact if you are familiar with my work you might be thinking to yourself 'Hey! This isn't Gemstone! This isn't even Anniversary! What the hell Crash!' I can explain. This idea popped into my head and I couldn't concentrate on writing! So I did what I usually do... I write it down to get it out of my head! Granted this one-shot only took about 30 minutes to write down so it's not like I have another project to work on.  
**

 **This is definitely a different piece from me though. I haven't really touched on much dark and gloomy themes much so I hope to get some feedback on this one-shot.**

* * *

 **A Certain 'Dark' and 'White' World**

The world had been consumed. With a single event the world had transformed to something beyond human recognition. The disturbing notion that it took only a single entity to engulf a majority of his known world was a hard thought to process. If the very scene wasn't in front of his eyes, he would certainly not believe such a thing could ever happen.

Yet, there it was. A utopia built by one.

But… What if you had never known the original world? What if all you knew was this white world created by what some might call a 'god'?

Of course the thought crossed the boy's mind.

Peaceful. It disturbed the boy to no end how drastically Academy City had changed in the span of a few hours. The tall buildings covered in a smooth white film, the streets occupied by ordinary students casually moving along with their day. No one took noticed of the white tendrils spreading across the city.

Of course they wouldn't. They were already a part of that 'white' world. Their, skin, clothes, hair. All composed of the same substance that encroached ever closer to the boys position.

A girl had tripped while trying to rush to school on time. A man had accidentally spilled his coffee on a passerby and they both apologized for bumping into each other.

There was a sense of humanity in these porcelain dolls roaming the city. But the boy knew that was far from the truth. They were driven by a single will. Who moved them as easily as he moved his own limbs. They had no will. Whatever humanity they portrayed was merely an illusion to create a serene portrait. But on occasion, you could see the cracks in the world start to present themselves. Distant screams of pain reverberated throughout the streets annotating the bizarre situation he was in. Pools of recently spilled blood in the streets with pedestrians casually walking in it, leaving unnerving red footprints. There was nothing he could do to save whoever got caught in the tendrils and 'transformed'. Kanou Shinka had no such power within his small body. In fact, he wasn't sure _anyone_ could stop the consuming nightmare. Slowly converting everything he knew into something hollow and empty and dark.

 _I have to get out of here._ That was the boy's only clear thought and goal. Escape from the city and warn others of this spreading epidemic. He retreated deeper into the alleyways and made his way to the outer walls of Academy City. Most of Anti-Skill and Judgment had already disappeared during the initial hours of the epidemic. He would probably have little if any resistance leaving the city without authorization. Of course, Kanou Shinka wouldn't be in this position if he had to worry about authorities. He darted between the buildings and stuck primarily to the alleys, wary of any 'corruption' he had come across along the way. Unbeknownst to the boy, his chances of escape had already diminished to zero.

"May I ask where you are going, Kanou Shinka?" A figure slowly descended into the dark alley, blocking Kanou's path. He could not retreat, as the white corrupting film steadily grew closer. The boy had the same look as the other 'dolls' however this one acted on its own will. "Hanging onto your mortal being will only cause you unneeded distress."

There was something distinctly different about the white in front of Kanou. It reacted to his difference and even seemed to know the cause of the drastic change in the City. But what disturbed Kanou Shinka the most was that he recognized the person. "Kakine… Teitoku?"

"Kakine?" He repeated quizzically. "Ah. You mean that 'shell' of mine. It's dead. That mortal no longer means anything to the world I'm building. He wielded a power beyond human control and used it as hammer to fulfill his own selfish and insignificant goals. This power should be used for the betterment of the world!" He spread his arms and six beautiful white wings erupted from his back.

"Betterment?" Kanou bitterly spat out. "You're killing everyone and replacing them with these... dolls!"

"Killing? I have done no such thing." The white boy calmly replied, his purple eyes piercing the boys fear. "I am uplifting them. Before I had come, they were mortal. Imperfect beings driven by selfishness and fearful of the ever approaching death. So they killed, and stole, for oneself, for others. They cried and screamed and feared. They failed and loved and hated. They built and destroyed! Espionage and traitors and war waged to uplift a leaders ego! They raped and mutilated fellow men for satisfaction or power! They lied and lusted! Raged and lazed! Gorged and starved! and consumed. And consumed. And consumed. Humanity was already heading toward imminent self destruction before I arrived. I have saved them. From greed and hate. From love and bonds. I freed them from thoughts and emotion. I have free them from imperfection. From Humanity."

"So this fake world is better? No humans! Just these imitations of people!"

"Do you recall a girl by the name of Frenda Seivelun?" The white boy politely asked.

Kanou glared at him for bringing up such a distasteful subject.

"If I'm recalling _her_ thoughts correctly, you seemed to be emotionally attached to her? She died fighting here in this very city. You didn't know it but she inhabited a world where she killed, therefore it only makes sense if the threat of being killed loomed over her. Now the people she killed will never know peace. They never got a chance to say goodbye to loved ones. They never fulfilled that dream they had hidden in their heart because this City built on greed and power pitted their desires against each other. Fremea Seivelun, her sister now has to live the rest of her life without her sister. After she had just thought Komaba Ritoku had abandoned her when the truth was he forfeited his life to protect people like her. Komaba Ritoku and Frenda Seivelun. These two will never know peace because of the failings of humanity. They will never know the eternal happiness That I can bring into this miserable world. But pointless deaths like Frenda's, needless conflicts like Komaba's. In my perfect world, none of these things shall exist!" Kanou cautiously stepped back, forgetting the tendrils that had arrived behind him. By the time he realized his mistake, it was already too late, his leg had been ensnared by the film and it was steadily encasing his lower body. "Rejoice! Kanou Shinka! As you abandoned this pitiful world and be enveloped by my Dark Matter. You will be in eternal happiness! For I shall create a perfect world."

"And I will be its God."

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about the final outcome but it was just an idea I had that wouldn't go away until I threw it on paper. I see it as a what-if story. There are many ways you can interpret how this would actually go down but I think this time I'll leave my thoughts out of it. As always I appreciate you taking the time to read this little one-shot. If you want to leave your thoughts on it there's a cool little box telling me how I should just stick to humor and Gunha fics. Or inflate my ego with words of praise. Either or.**

 **This is Sargent Crash**

 **Crashing Out!**


End file.
